1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, display devices, light-emitting devices, methods for manufacturing these devices, and method for driving these devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device including a current-driving-type light-emitting element which changes in luminance depending on current. The present invention relates to an electronic device including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are becoming widespread. Researches on the display (ELD) including an organic EL element, which is not an LCD are actively carried out (Patent Document 1). The organic EL is a current-driving-type light-emitting element changing in luminance depending on current and also referred to as an electroluminescent element, an organic light-emitting diode, an OLED, or the like. For example, methods for correcting variations in threshold voltage of transistors have been examined (see Patent Document 1).